Le Rendez-vous
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Quand Reid invite Dean, le stagiaire de la bibliothèque en face de chez lui Ou Quand les collègues se transforment en espions. Spencer x OC - YAOI.


**A Criminal Mind Fic**

.

 _ **Le Rendez-vous**_

.

 **Genre :** humor – Romance ( Yaoi )

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** OC x Reid

 **Warning :** _Cet OS est principalement shonen-aï / yaoi ce qui signifie qu'elle traite sur un couple_ _ **homosexuel**_ _( bien qu'il n'y ait_ _ **pas**_ _de lemon (relation sexuelle explicite), donc, pour ceux que ça gêne, tirez-vous, ça ne vous fera pas du bien de rester ( à part peut-être vous élargir l'esprit. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment mais cette étroitesse à tendance à m'agacer. Rien à voir avec la religion cela dit._ ).

 _ **PS :** Étant donné que je ne me souviens plus en détail des saisons précédentes (même si j'aurai adoré placé Emily ) je place ce One-Shot quelque part dans la saison 9, genre après une enquête, bref. Voilà. Ah ! Et je donne à **Reid** 23-24 ans ici. _

**Disclaimer :** _Esprit Criminel ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, Dean et l'histoire si. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un voulait bien appuyer ma cause pour que je puisse adopter Spencer ce serait cool._

 _._

 **Résumé :** **Q** uand **R** eid invite **D** ean, le stagiaire de la bibliothèque en face de chez lui Ou Quand les collègues se transforment en espions.

 _Je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation de ce pauvre Reid_.

.

.

.

« Je me ferais bien un chinois ce soir, pas vous ? Proposa JJ en posant un dossier sur son bureau.

_ Pourquoi pas plutôt un mexicain ? Fit à son tour Derek qui était assis sur sa table.

_ Bof. Vous préférez pas aller au pub Lolicon ?

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Il a ouvert il y a une semaine. Ce n'est pas très loin. »

Reid et Garcia arrivèrent à cet instant en compagnie de Rossi, discutant gaiement d'un sujet électronique.

« Wahou c'est animé ici mes chéris. S'étonna Pénélope. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Spencer écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Il devait partir assez tôt et ne comptait pas être en retard pour son premier rendez-vous. Il avait mis du temps avant d'oser lui proposer un rendez-vous. Plusieurs semaines. Il n'allait pas tout laisser capoter maintenant. Il était trop timide, il ne pourrait pas recommencer une seconde fois tout ce manège pour un simple rendez-vous. Apparemment, les gars comptaient se restaurer à l'extérieur en groupe histoire de se détendre un peu après cette histoire d'infanticide.

« Et toi Spencer, t'en es ? Demandèrent en chœur JJ et Derek.

_ Hum ? Fit le concerné en levant les yeux vers les autres membres de l'équipe présents dans la pièce.

_ On voulait savoir si ce soir tu voulais - »

Mais Penelope n'eut pas le temps de continuer : Reid venait de voir l'heure sur l'horloge fixée au mur et s'affolait déjà, remballant ses affaires dans un geste vif.

_ Désolé je suis déjà pris. D'ailleurs je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Bonne soirée, amusez-vous bien !

Reid partit comme une flèche, laissant toute une équipe – moins Hotch qui était déjà parti pour voir son fils_, abasourdie.

« Euh.. fit Blake.

_ Je crois que notre petit génie a un rendez-vous amoureux. Minauda Penelope, émerveillée.

_ Je pense aussi. Intervint JJ. Il a intérêt à nous en parler demain. Bon y va ? Le pub Lolicon c'est ça ?

_ Ouais. »

Le groupe partit en direction du bar restaurant tandis que Reid passait en vitesse chez lui pour se débarrasser de ses affaires, prendre une douche et s'habiller convenablement. Il enfila rapidement un jean puis une chemise blanche dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouverts à l'imagination avant de mettre en vitesse ses chaussures puis de patienter dix minutes. Finalement, il était encore en avance. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec Dean que dans quinze minutes. Dean ? C'était un stagiaire qui travaillait avec la bibliothécaire en face de chez lui. N'ayant pas toujours le temps ni l'envie de se rendre à la librairie, le profiler se rendait souvent à la bibliothèque qui était à quelques pas de son immeuble. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, depuis que Dean était arrivé dans le coin, il y allait de plus en plus souvent. Dean était un jeune homme de son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé, oui, il lui semblait que le stagiaire était âgé de 25 ans. Dean avait emménagé quelques semaines plus tôt à _Quantico_ et comptait rester ici un long moment ( ce qui arrangeait beaucoup l'humeur du petit Spencer quand il y songeait ). Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, ils avaient partagé et s'étaient découverts quelques points communs notamment dans la culture générale, le cinéma, la littérature française et anglaise, les mathématiques et autres. Bien sûr ils avaient quelques divergence d'opinion notamment dans le domaine de la musique où Dean lui avait fait découvrir quelques chanteur _pop_ qu'il connaissait, certes déjà, mais n'avait jamais écouté plus que ça. Pourtant, depuis le grand retour de _Mika_ – et surtout depuis que Dean lui avait fait écouté l'une de ses nouvelles chansons_, Spencer devait avouer qu'il appréciait. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était passer du temps avec Dean. Ce dernier était assez touché, il savait que le travail de Reid était très prenant et plutôt dangereux s'il en jugeait pas le bandage qu'il portait encore autour du cou, mais l'agent fédéral prenait toujours le temps de venir le voir en rentrant de son travail. Dean trouvait ça _mignon_. Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire bien qu'il ait glissé quelques sous-entendu. Et Dean avait été ravi d'apprendre – par un hasard des plus total_, que Reid avait une légère préférence pour la plastique masculine.

Lorsque Reid sortit de son immeuble, Dean comptait y rentrer. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent hébétés avant de sourire bêtement.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? L'interrogea le bibliothécaire.

_ N – Non je.. je suis rentré il y a une quinzaine de minutes et – le temps que je me change euh.. »

Dean laissa échapper un rire grave qui fit frissonner l'agent, puis glissa sa main dans la sienne avant d'entraîner le petit génie vers le bar à deux rues de là. Le trajet fut calme et dans un silence plaisant même si le visage de Spencer explosait en couleurs et bientôt, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bar, leurs mains non plus enlacées comme durant le trajet, mais leurs doigts se frôlant à de trop nombreuses reprises pour que cela n'ait aucun sens.

« Par ici, John vous offre l'apéritif. » les prévint le serveur.

Reid opina. John était le patron du bar-restaurant Lolicon. Le bar avait ouvert une semaine plus tôt mais les Spencer et Dean avait aidé à l'ouverture bien que ne connaissant pas le personnellement le propriétaire et puis, si Dean venait s'y restaurer le midi à sa pause déjeuner avec sa collègue, Reid s'y rendait le soir, seul et se sustentait calmement, discutant gaiement avec le proprio ou la barman qui était également la femme – petite-amie serait plus exact, du proprio.

.

Rossi n'avait pas pu venir, c'était dommage mais tant pis. Il n'y avait donc que JJ, Dereck, Blake et Penelope. Ils venaient de recevoir leurs repas et leurs boissons lorsque JJ leva les yeux vers les environs pour détailler la décoration du chaleureux petit bar familial et reconnut un visage familier. Très familier.

« Spencer ? »

Morgan, Garcia et Blake levèrent les yeux vers JJ avant de suivre son regard et de tomber effectivement sur le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, dos à eux et assis à une table pour deux avec un autre jeune homme un peu plus baraqué que lui.

« C'est ça son rendez-vous ? S'étonna Dereck. Je pensais que ce serait un rendez-vous amoureux. J'y ai cru une seconde. Ce gamin m'a presque eu.

_ Attend, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Le rabroua la hackeuse professionnelle. Ils sont peut-être justement en rendez-vous amoureux ! C'est tellement romantique !

_ Attend, je le saurais si le petit génie avait - »

Mais Dereck s'arrêta en pleine phrase en regardant dans la direction du couple pour voir l'inconnu pencher sur Reid, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Et à en croire les soubresauts qui agitait le corps de Spencer, cela devait être amusant.

_ Je pense qu'ils sont en rendez-vous amoureux. S'amusa Blake. Il ne faudrait pas les déranger.

_ Je peux pas le croire. Soupira Morgan, le regard rivé sur le dos de Reid.

.

Reid picorait dans son assiette quand Dean se pencha au dessus de la table pour passer son pouce au coin des lèvres de l'agent fédéral pour retirer un grain de riz et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille un ''Tu es adorable, Spencer''. Le jeune homme gloussa et des rougeurs lui montaient aux joues alors qu'il fixait intensément le bibliothécaire face à lui qui se réessayait confortablement. Depuis Maeve, Spencer n'avait fréquenté plus personne mais – et sans jamais son oublié sa défunte petite-amie, il pensa qu'il serait bon fréquenter quelqu'un. Il en avait un peu marre parfois quand, en rentrant du travail, il retrouvait un appartement vide. C'est pour ça qu'il dînait ailleurs et passait souvent une demi-heure avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

.

« Nan, ils doivent être familier mais pas comme ça.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est un rendez-vous galant.

_ Je ne le croirai que quand je le verrai. »

Blake regarda les trois ''enfants'' se disputer gaiement bien que JJ soit à peu près neutre bien que légèrement plus de du côté de Penelope. La jeune maman n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sur le mauvais côté d'un de ses collègues mais elle devait avouer que Garcia avait sans doute raison. Et puis, ça ferait du bien à Spencer. Il n'avait eu personne depuis la mort de Maeve, il serait peut-être temps qu'il se reprenne un peu. Et puis, il fallait voir comment les deux garçons se comportaient, assis un peu plus loin à leur table. Il fallait voir les regards très. . Enflammés que lui envoyaient l'inconnu et, bien que Spencer soit de dos, elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait aussi le regarder très intensément. Les mimiques de Spencer ne le trompait pas. Il était heureux, gêné aussi, bref, un peu comme tout le monde à un premier rendez-vous galant. JJ se demanda vaguement où Reid l'avait rencontré : sûrement pas au BAU, non... dans un magasin ? Plus probable. Un endroit où il devait se rendre souvent pour qu'une relation puisse s'établir. Et s'ils en étaient à leur premier rencard, ils devaient se connaître depuis au moins plusieurs semaines puisque Spencer était bien trop timide pour inviter quelqu'un après quelques jours et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il accepte l'invitation du premier venu, aussi canon soit-il, rajouta-t-elle en détaillant de haut en bas l'autre homme. Il devait l'âge de Spencer, mais les traits masculins de son visage lui donnait un peu plus ( où peut-être était-ce le physique juvénile de son coéquipier qui vieillissait l'autre ). L'homme avait de court cheveux châtains-bruns, des yeux verts d'eau et une carrure imposante sans aller dans l'extrême. En fait, JJ était certaine que si elle parvenait à voir Reid de face, elle verrait un couple ''parfait''. Et alors qu'elle pensait cela, le ''couple'' se leva, Spencer leur montra son profil alors que les deux jeunes hommes entrelaçaient tendrement leurs mains. Des sifflements accueillirent leurs gestes et JJ comprit que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici ( peut-être séparément ) bien que le bar n'ait ouvert qu'une semaine plus tôt.

« À quand les fiançailles ? » Les taquina gentiment un homme de la quarantaine.

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent pour lui faire face et JJ nota avec amusement que Spencer rougissait doucement tout en reculant un peu pour se cacher derrière l'imposante carrure de son compagnon.

_ Peut-être un jour, répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire taquin, baissant les yeux vers Reid qui affichait un sourire mutin.

_ N'oubliez pas de nous inviter, Dean, Spencer. Enchaîna l'homme, clairement amusé par la situations.

Le dénommé ''Dean'' éclata d'un rire grave puis salua le propriétaire et les habitués – Spencer en faisant de même_, puis tous deux quittèrent l'échoppe pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Penelope se tourna lentement vers Morgan, un sourire à la fois rayonnant et moqueur aux lèvres, l'agent soupira.

« Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que j'disais ! se vanta la hackeuse professionnelle.

_ En tout cas, c'est une surprise. Fit JJ. Ils sont mignons ensemble. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots un de ces quatre. On n'a pas idée de cacher des trucs comme ça à ses amis. »

.

.

.

« Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » fit Hotch en observant tour à tour ses collègues.

Pour une fois, tout était à peu près calme et ils n'avaient pas été envoyé à l'autre bout du continent donc autant rentrer le plus tôt possible chez soit pour profiter de ses proches. Bien que certains n'aient pas réellement de.. proches. Il posa un regard un peu triste sur le plus jeune agent de leur équipe. Celui-ci n'avait plus personne à part ses collègues et Gideon alors.

« Bon, et bien bonne soirée alors. Les salua Reid en prenant sa veste et sa besace.

_ Encore un rendez-vous amoureux Spencer ? » lança sournoisement JJ alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à partir.

Hotch hassa un sourcil en entendant la gentille pique de JJ, puis un deuxième en voyant Reid bugger et rougir violemment avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Pourquoi pas après tout ?

.

.

 **End**


End file.
